


同性相吸

by khhdcg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhdcg/pseuds/khhdcg
Summary: alpha相葉 x alpha二宮





	同性相吸

1.

恆古而來，alpha都要標記心愛的omega。

身為alpha可以標記多個omega喔。

但是，omega只能被一個alpha標記。

你說，這多不公平！

我的雅紀啊，alpha是個討厭的存在，到你開始發情期，一定要盡情發放信息素，讓那些該死的alpha為你瘋狂喔。

「嗯，我知道了，媽媽。」

2.

以前人類只分兩類：男性和女生。經過多年的食物基因、環境轉變等等各種因素影響下，人類又分出三類：alpha、beta、omega。當中，alpha地位最高，omega地位最低，法律也偏重維護高地位的alpha，黑暗時代中，omega的生活慘不忍睹。

3.

為了幫助alpha早日達上領導之路，政府拿在小學階段安排簡單的檢查，分辨出alpha以提供強度較高的教育。

相葉雅紀和二宮和也幾乎從出生就一直在一起。

他們所諗的學校剛經過檢查，結果顯示二宮和也八成是alpha，而相葉雅紀則七成是omega，只有一成機會是alpha。

校方把二宮安排到精英班，把相葉分到普通班，但這個安排很快就被一把小尖嗓推翻。

「校長先生！マーくん本來就生性善良，被欺負也不會反抗，沒有我他會被欺凌！校長先生，我要和マーくん一班啊！」

4.

「相葉雅紀！你怎麼又被人欺負！」

「對不起小和⋯」

二宮嘆了口氣，趕緊把發抖的相葉護到身後，小尖嗓要面前的胖子放下搶來的麻婆豆腐，物歸原主。

可胖子又怎會輕易放棄得來不易的食物呢。

「omega都不用勞動，只用生，他現在又沒寶寶，憑什麼要這麼多食物！不如給身為高一級的beta的我好了！」

「照你這破道理，那給食物鏈高端的alpha才對，拿來！」

「嘖，才不給你！」

「小和算了，我不餓⋯⋯」

「你就是這樣才會被欺負！」

「大丈夫～我還有小和保護我～」

二宮的耳朵以可見的速度紅透了，亂糊了相葉清秀的小臉後，瞪了一眼小胖子就牽著相葉的手跑去向老師告狀了。

急步中，相葉看著二宮紅得滴血的耳朵，又看了看緊抓著自己的漢堡手，空出來的手只好捂著自己的臉。

5.

「雅紀！你又和二宮和也一起玩！你已經高一了，不會好好的思考嗎？他是個alpha！難道你忘了媽媽多辛苦嗎？你學學弟弟！他是個omega，就和同樣是omega的人玩，都不用媽媽操心，你和alpha玩，萬一被看上了、被標記了，這就一輩子了！以前沒看出那小子是個alpha，早知道就不讓你和那小子玩了！」

「對不起媽媽，但小和不是這樣的人！他一直從別的alpha、beta中保護了我⋯⋯」

「我不管！總之出事情別怪我沒提醒你！」

那夜，相葉雅紀徹夜未眠。

6.

「マーくん，我⋯⋯」

「對不起小和，我有事情要做！」

「マーくん像這樣好幾天了⋯⋯」

二宮伏在課室後座的桌子上，失落的問：

「怎麼辦啊松潤⋯⋯」

「你要是在意就跟蹤他啊，看他是真有事還是單純的要避你。」

「⋯也好⋯」

「我胡說的你還真信，你是喜歡上雅紀嗎？」

「才！沒！有！」

用力捂耳朵堵耳朵的松本後悔了。

「才沒有喜歡上，跟著他只是擔心他又太勉強自己了⋯才沒有喜歡⋯」

此時的二宮和也正躲在牆後，小心翼翼地伸出頭，唸唸有詞的盯著相葉的背影。

7.

雖說相葉到高中也受到級上部分人排擠，但他還是有好好參與部活，樂觀積極的他很受大部員歡迎，特別是部裏的前輩——半個天然的櫻井翔。

「愛拔醬，下次比賽你可以上場了，不用坐冷板凳了。」

「誒～不公平啊櫻井前輩！我們入部兩年還沒正式上場過，相葉只來了兩個月，就可以下場了，不公平啊～」

「我看到他每次解散時都有留下來練習，技術一次比一次進步，你們有嗎？沒有就別抱怨！」

相葉不好意思說他留下來自主練習其實是不想回家。

「那個，我技術還不如二年級的前輩們，請讓更有技術的前輩們上場！」

「相葉對我們真好嗚嗚⋯⋯」

所以在外頭絕讚跟蹤中的二宮和也看到了一堆熱淚盈眶的前輩和一臉尷尬的相葉雅紀抱成一大團。

8.

「大野桑，我要退社。」

二宮下定決心，向在擦釣魚杆的大野智申請退出美術社。

「嗯。⋯⋯嗯？退社？」

大野智一臉不可思議的看著二宮和也。

「對啊，我想入棒球社。」

「為什麼？」

「額⋯⋯額⋯⋯突然想活動一下身體？」

然後大野智用我家孩子長進了的眼光看著耳朵紅出血的二宮和也。

「大野桑～！你能別跟著我嗎？美術部要交期中報告了吧，回去做啊！」

「我家ニノ第一次主動要參與運動要外出不宅在室內當然要看一下了啦～」

還沒焦的面包無辜的看著翻白眼到眼珠消失的柴犬。

之後柴犬小跑步走了。

「你以為跑了我就看不了嗎，我直接去棒球部不就行了嗎！」

大野·反射弧終於上線一次·智在走廊慢悠悠地走著。

「好帥啊⋯」

大野小聲嚷嚷。

「我知道啊，我這goodlookingguy做什麼都帥，名不虛傳哪！」

二宮擦了擦在額上的薄汗，自信滿滿的向大野甩了個wink。

「⋯⋯你都不是在看我⋯⋯」

二宮·耍帥失敗·和也順著大野kirakira的視線看去。

「喔那是櫻井學長，二年生，聽相葉氏說櫻井學長還蠻喜歡畫畫的，雖然畫風很⋯前衛？」

「⋯小我一年啊⋯喜歡畫畫嗎？也快學園祭了⋯」

「抱歉大野智桑，我聽不懂。」

9.

相葉覺得很奇怪，身體很多人都戀愛了，沒談也開始買抗抑劑對付發情期了，就他一個還沒發過情。

相葉媽媽是買了抗抑劑又買到藥貼給他，也不好意思過問，見雅紀沒鬧出什麼事就沒再想了。

所以相葉對發情期沒有認知。

一天午後週會中，相葉因爲發呆所以遲到了，要坐在後排，和其他班的一起坐。

突然，坐在相葉隔壁的別班女omega發情了，相葉有點害怕，他自己沒遇過這回事，只好扶女生去保健室。

一路上，因為全校都進禮堂聽校長廢話了，一個人都沒有，那個女omega就發瘋似的拉相葉去空教室。

「這不是你班教室吧？」

「⋯相葉同學⋯我好辛苦，你能和我做嗎⋯」

相葉慌張的輕推開她。

「我我我也是omega！」

「不可能！是你的信息素令我吃過抗抑劑也沒用⋯⋯」

女生撩起裙子，解開上衣，坐到相葉腿上。

相葉嚥了口口水，本能的欲望告訴他去上那個omega，可是理性卻使他推開了她，奪門而出。

⋯⋯我釋放了信息素？我是alpha？

相葉那天罕有的缺席了部活，去了醫院做了鑑定。

「相葉雅紀先生請到二號醫生房間。」

廣播把失神的相葉拉回現實。

「相葉⋯雅紀先生對吧，經過檢查後證實你確實分化為alpha，你的身體比較發育遲緩，所以以前認為你會是omega，現在alpha的特徵會慢慢浮現，要開始控制信息素了。相葉先生的信息素是巧克力味呢，雖然不錯嗅，但要控制一下呢，你的信息素差點令我們的omega小護士發情了。你知道，小女生都喜歡巧克力嘛⋯⋯」

相葉雅紀沒再聽醫生的閑聊，全因他陷入了世紀第一困境：他是個貨真價實的alpha。

10.

相葉站在自家門前，深呼了口氣，小心翼翼地壓著信息素，才輕推了門：

「我回來了。」

「回來了嗎，我在做飯，快做好⋯⋯雅紀，你又不聽我話了？！染上一身信息素！」

美千代媽媽對信息素並不敏感，她能嗅到那就真的是很濃的信息素了。

相葉良久沒回話，也只站在玄關上，沒有動作。

有點生氣的美千代從廚房走到玄關，她打算罵醒相葉，卻看到兒子低頭靜靜的抽泣著了，她想，雅紀是不是被二宮侵犯了。

「⋯媽⋯⋯」

雅紀抬頭正視著母親，再也忍不住眼淚了，就任由它順著臉龐滑下去。美千代見狀，也不顧身上的油煙，溫柔地抱著不知何時長得比自己高個頭的兒子。

可是，她覺得很奇怪。但她下意識地忽略了。

「我在喔，雅紀。」

「原來，相葉雅紀是個alpha，你還愛他嗎，你還要他嗎？」

美千代下意識的鬆開了手拉開了和相葉雅紀的距離，美麗的眼睛流下了淚水。

「⋯⋯為⋯什麼⋯⋯」

相葉很難受，也很委屈。

成為alpha不是他能決定，成為相葉雅紀也是個意外。

看到母親猶如看怪物難以置信的樣子，他選擇離開家，去哪都好，他只想讓自己，也讓母親冷靜一下。

轉身關上門後，他漫無目的不斷的跑，跑累了也哭累了，結果停下來才知道自己跑了幾圈來到二宮和也的家。

他累了，他想找二宮，他不想忍了。

叮咚。

「だれ？」

「カズ、是我。」

11.

「まーくん？怎麼了你怎麼哭了！」

二宮趕緊把人拉進屋子。

「你⋯⋯和alpha交往了？所以伯母不讓你回家？」

二宮嗅到一陣帶苦的巧克力信息素，他想相葉和別的alpha交往了。

「カズ、我沒有⋯⋯我今天被一個omega說我令她用了抑壓劑也進入了發情期，所以去了醫院，想問問看是怎麼了。你猜醫生怎樣說？⋯哈哈⋯他說我是個他媽的alpha！我告訴我媽，她推開了我⋯⋯カズ！我能怎樣！我又能怎樣！」

相葉苦笑著，後來放縱的哭、大聲的質問。誰能解答他？誰能幫助他？

二宮知道美代子身為omega卻討厭alpha的原因。

相葉親父是個渣男，進入了美代子的生植腔，標記了美代子又令她懷孕，卻在雅紀出生前的某一天不留一點痕跡地走了。美代子後來知道，她只是那個男人眾多情婦之一。

二宮知道說什麼也沒用，他只好用力的抱著相葉，給他時間給他空間告訴他還有我在。

和子媽媽有點擔心，她小心翼翼地偷聽著，最後卻不忍心，轉身離開。

相葉之後再沒有說話，就只是抱著二宮哭著，哭到嗓子啞了，二宮也被抱得累，乾脆坐在相葉腿上像個大娃娃被抱了。

相葉把頭埋在二宮頸窩，所以他看不到二宮也哭了。

兩個人哭著哭著就睡著了。

12.

相葉一覺醒來，發現自己懷裏還是那隻小小隻的二宮，呆滯的看著二宮的睡顏，一不小心就看了一個小時，二宮也醒來了。

「⋯嗯⋯まーくん早安⋯」

「カズ、早安⋯你⋯能讓我住宿一陣子嗎？我⋯不想回去⋯⋯」

「嗯，可以啊。住到你認為可以了，就回去吧。」

二宮用力摟緊了相葉。

不回家，相葉也就能逃避自己是個alpha的事實。

這樣好嗎？

相葉不能作出回答。

相葉那曾經美好的世界，正一點一點的崩壞，二宮把一切看在眼裏，想伸手抓緊一點一點掉落的相葉雅紀，卻發現怎樣用力抓怎樣伸長他那纖細的手臂，都碰不到不斷墮下、卻用力擠出笑容的相葉雅紀。

二宮別無他法，只好奮身一躍，陪他最喜歡的まーくん一起墮落。

「吶，まーくん，我喜歡你喔，所以你別再讓我看到你難過了。」

相葉偷偷看著二宮漸漸變紅的耳朵。

「嗯，我也最喜歡小和了」

13.

少年們簡單且純真的告白確立了堅定的關係。

可這不代表了什麼。

戀人關係的確更能讓二人分享彼此的喜樂、哀愁，但有些事就算有人知道也不能得到解決，反令兩人陷入無限惆悵之中。

就好像美代子媽媽對alpha極端厭惡這件事。

連一直聰明絕頂的二宮也想不到什麼具體的方案去勸美代子媽媽。

因為二宮和也是個alpha，相葉雅紀也是個alpha。

「吶まーくん，我們要不離開一下？」

去哪？

「好」

14.

兩個少年馬上收拾細軟，準備這繁忙的開學季中短暫逃離原本的生活圈。

和子媽媽不傻，她知道親兒子要和竹馬跑了，她卻沒阻撓，身為beta的她決定要為和也兒子，也為雅紀兒子爭取一點點幸福。

在少年們出走第二日，和子去了找美代子在咖啡廳坐下談談。

「美代子，相信你已經知道雅紀是個⋯⋯alpha了⋯⋯對吧？」

「嗯⋯⋯是知道了⋯」

「我求求你原諒雅紀、原諒小和，放下對alpha的厭惡吧⋯⋯」

和子突然從椅子上站起來，向美代子九十度鞠躬。

「我兒子和雅紀在一起，跑了。」

美代子驚訝的看著和子，她看著低頭的和子哭了，和子見狀，連忙抽出幾張面紙給美代子擦淚珠。

「我雖然是個beta，不太懂alpha和omega之間的事，但我希望你能慢慢放下長久以來對alpha的怨恨，一是雅紀是個alpha他自己也很傷心，雖然他自己並不能按制但仍覺得對不起你，二是我希望我們的兒子都能幸福，現在他們認定對方為伴侶，關係未必會直到永遠，至少在這一刻他們就是對方的唯一，雅紀是個孝順的孩子，你不喜歡alpha，他就陷入自我厭惡，也覺得不能和和也在一起，這樣好嗎？很抱歉我不能完全明白你的痛，不過我認為未來比過去更重要，所以希望你能為了雅紀，也為了和也，一點一點的遺忘對alpha的恨，求求你！」

美代子泣不成聲。

15.

相葉二宮二人根本不知何處可以容納他們，幾天兜兜轉轉還又回到了二宮家。

在回二宮家前，二宮的漢堡手拉著相葉的大手跑到相葉家，相葉不敢進去，兩人在門外糾纏不去，結果遇上下課回家的弟弟裕介。

「媽沒在生氣了呢，回家吧，哥」

裕介真誠地看著雅紀。

「怎麼⋯⋯可能⋯⋯」

「和也哥的媽媽來過，幫你們講了點好說話，媽媽認真反思過了，說還是自己兒子重要。」

雅紀不安的看了看二宮。

解決了？媽這些年來的心結解開了？

嗯，相信弟弟，相信姨姨，相信自己吧，まーくん。

16.

雅紀半推半就地進屋。

他看到走廊牆上掛著的一幅幅照片，想起離家的這半個月，他覺得自己好像離開了好幾年，一切既熟悉又讓他懼怕。

雅紀緊張地推開通往客廳的門，他看到了美代子媽媽坐在沙發上睡著了。

美代子媽媽清秀的臉上都沒有什麼皺紋，唯一暴露年齡的就只有頭上數量變多的白髮。雅紀是個感性的人，他快哭了。

「まーくん，加油」

和也輕推雅紀肩膀。

「⋯媽」

美代子慢慢睜開眼，剛醒來的她看不清喊她的是雅紀，以為是裕介。

「裕介歡迎回家，下午茶在桌子上喔」

「媽，我是雅紀」

美代子瞬間清醒，她看著好久不見的雅紀，眼淚就順著臉龐滑下來。

「雅紀⋯媽很愛你，你回來吧⋯⋯」

雅紀也不管身後的小男友，上前抱著媽媽一起哭。

二宮看了看裕介，笑了。

17.

相葉雅紀很不好意思，畢竟在人家家住了這麼久，半個月啊超久，而且姨姨還勸服了媽，所以溫柔有禮的相葉雅紀決定要感謝一下和子媽媽。

「吶カズ，我想煮飯給姨姨吃，感謝她幫忙，你說好嘛」

一邊嚼pocky一邊鬥惡龍的二宮勇者應該沒聽好，就胡亂點頭同意了。

相葉拉著二宮手臂，就這樣去了超級市場。

他想，糖啊鹽啊二宮家都有他買材料就好，所以他隨手拿了一盒豆腐一盒肉末和一包麻婆醬就去付錢了。

到二宮家，相葉就開始做飯。二宮見他有模有樣、挺有大廚風範，就低頭繼續拯救世界了。

「姨姨、小和，飯作好了！」

聞聲，兩位大人就移步到餐桌了。

「嘩雅紀真棒，色香都有了讓我試試味！」

「媽你別這樣誇他，我就沒看過他煮麻婆豆腐和漢堡肉以外的，不過真的很香」

相葉滿心歡喜的盯著兩位大人把一大勺麻婆豆腐送近口，結果看到豆腐剛被倒進口腔就被吐出來了，相葉很驚訝。

「⋯⋯雅紀啊，你下了多少鹽啊⋯⋯⋯⋯」

「一把」

「まーくん是笨蛋吧⋯⋯別人都只下一撮你下一把⋯⋯」

18.

後來和子媽媽親下廚，解決了晚飯問題。

相葉領了二宮和也回家，說要聊心事。

「小和，謝謝你喔」

「八嘎，不用在意啦」

「小和⋯⋯」

二宮聞到一陣很甜很甜的巧克力味。

「能做嗎？」

嗯，可以啊

二宮和也在這夜嘗到了一個甜甜的第一次。

當然，醒來之後，作為alpha的二宮和也就想反攻同為alpha的相葉雅紀了。

結尾還是很可喜可賀，對吧？


End file.
